


Its going to be okay

by Hype_girls



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Loss of Parent(s), Other, boys crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hype_girls/pseuds/Hype_girls
Summary: Magnus is remined of his mum
Relationships: Magnus Chase & Natalie Chase, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Kudos: 8





	Its going to be okay

Magnus couldnt breath , fuck this couldnt be happening ,   
He opened his eyes , oh no , theres alex , she couldnt see him like this , fuck fuck fuck .   
“Hey , hey , whats going on?” Holy shit , she was his world .   
Magnus still couldnt believe it ,” shes-shes gone” he couldnt even word out . How pathetic. Alex crouched doen beside him and didnt say anything , just hugged him . This was better, it was quiet . Magnus closed his eyes , and breathed . Alex helped him up “its ok , its ok , wanna get some sleep?” Magnus nodded , great full for her . He managed to walk over to the bed , and collapsed on the sheets . He felt alex lying next to him and closed his eyes . Its going to be ok , finally


End file.
